A little pay back HidanxKakuzu
by Alucardsblood
Summary: Konan and Okami wish to get back at Kakuzu for spying on them on them in the hot spring. This story has a little twist.


WARNING: contains strong language nudity heavy Hentai (guy on girl action.)

It was the middle of the night, as two women snuck into a room with two men sleeping soundly.

"You get the cameras set up, and I'll do my thing" a teen with long White hair whispered, to a woman with Blue hair.

"You know he's going to kill us" the Blue haired woman whispered.

"Oh but Konan, he will never find out it was us" the White haired teen whispered, back smirking big.

"Oh you're so evil Okami, and I love it' the Blue haired woman whispered.

"Oh I know" the White haired teen whispered, still smirking.

Konan smirk, and turned setting up the cameras as Okami, made some hand seals. Okami walked over to a man with stitches, and a mask. She put her hand to his forehead, and the man started to change. The masked man slowly started to grow large breasts, a woman's figure and long hair.

"Ok I'm done" Konan whispered.

"Same here" Okami whispered.

Konan walked over, and looked the man over then turned to Okami smirking.

"Very nicely done, Hell I want to fuck him like this, I wander how Hidan will react?" Konan whispered.

You're not the only one, just think how I feel. Anyway Hidan better like what we did, or I'll do the same to him" Okami whispered, smirking.

Konan and Okami moved back to the door, as they watched the two sleeping in the bed. The two walked out of the room, then shut the door behind them.

"This is going be fun" Konan purred, smirking.

"Oh Hell yeah, oh this will teach him not to try to tape us in the hot spring, and then have the balls, to try to sale the copies" Okami said.

"It's a good thing Zetsu, is on our side" Konan said.

"It helps when you're sleeping with the guy" Okami said.

Konan giggled, and walked to the living, room followed by Okami. They saw a man with light Orange hair. Konan smiled big, and quickly walked over to him sitting on his lap.

"Hi Pein" Konan said smiling.

"What have you two been up too?" the Orange haired man asked.

"Nothing" the two women said cutely.

"Like I could believe that one" Pein said.

"Believe what you want pretty boy, I'm going to pick on Zetsu. Okami said, smirking as she turned, then walked to her room.

Okami walked into her room, and Konan crawled off Pein's lap. Pein sighed trying not to think about what Okami, might mean by pick on. Konan took his hand, and pulled him out of the chair, because she had the same plans, she dragged the man to their room.

It was the next morning Okami and Konan, along with all but two members where in the kitchen, eating their breakfast. The victim, and his partner where still in bed.

A Silver haired man turned over, turning his back to the other man in the bed. The masked man yawned, and slowly opened his eyes then sat up. He looked over at the man next to him, and pushed on his shoulder.

"Wake up Hidan" the masked man said, in an almost woman voice.

"What the Hell?" the masked man whispered to himself.

"No go away Kakuzu, I'll get up when I fucking want too" the Silver haired man muttered.

"Fine whatever" the masked man growled.

Kakuzu got out of the bed, and walked to the door not even going to the bathroom, as he would normally do. He walked out of the room, then to the kitchen. Talking and giggling could be heard as Kakuzu, walked into the kitchen. Everyone in the room grew quiet, and stared at the masked man. Kakuzu looked at them all a bit confused, than the cat calls started.

"Oww, hey baby" a Blue skinned man purred, smirking.

"Mmm, morning Kakuzu" Okami purred, smirking.

"Damn Kakuzu, is there something different about you, this morning" a Red haired man purred, smirking.

"What the Hell are you talking about, I'm no different than any other day" Kakuzu said, looking at them still a little confused.

"Come on guys, he's right there's nothing at all different about him" Okami said, smirking a bit.

"She's right" Konan said smirking.

Kakuzu sighed, then sat down, everyone in the room stared at him. He looked around nervously, and growled.

"What the Hell is your problem today?!" Kakuzu snapped.

"Someone's a little moody today" Konan said, giggling,

"Kakuzu why don't you go look in the mirror, you have something on your face" Okami said, smirking.

Kakuzu stud up, and sighed then walked back to his room. He walked in, and then looked at Hidan still asleep on the bed he only rolled his eyes then walked to the bathroom.

"I don't know what the Hell is wrong with them today, I swear sometimes I could" Kakuzu stopped, and looked at himself in the mirror.

Kakuzu screamed like a woman, and panicked. Hidan's eyes shot wide open, and he looked at the bathroom then quickly got out of bed running to the door. He looked at Kakuzu, in shock then slowly started to smirk.

"Who the Hell did this to me? When I get my hands on them I'll" Kakuzu stopped, and looked at Hidan, as his smirk grew bigger.

"No don't even think about it" Kakuzu said, backing away from Hidan.

"Mmm, what do you mean can't your partner get closer?" Hidan purred, smirking.

Hidan slowly moved closer to Kakuzu. He back away, until his back hit the wall. Hidan's smirk grew even more, and he rushed over to Kakuzu, pinning him to the wall.

"Mmm, you got some fine breasts, Kakuzu" Hidan purred, reaching up to grab one.

"No stop it Hidan, I'm going to change back any minute now, so don't even try anything" Kakuzu said, trying to get even farther from him.

"Ok, I'll wait a minute, and see if you're telling the truth" Hidan said, smirking evilly.

Hidan waited as he said he would, and a minute passed.

"I hate you so much" Kakuzu growled.

"I love you too" Hidan purred, reaching up, and grabs one of Kakuzu's breasts squeezing it.

"Don't squeeze so hard, damn" Kakuzu moaned, in both pain, and a bit of pleasure.

Hidan nodded, and lightened his grip a bit, then started to fondle Kakuzu's breast.

"Like this?" Hidan asked, as he kept massaging the breast.

"Yes like that" Kakuzu moaned.

Hidan rubbed down his side, then moving his hand up, and under his shirt to his breast again. Kakuzu moaned louder as Hidan, ran his fingers over his nipple.

"Ahh!" Kakuzu moaned.

Hidan lifted Kakuzu's shirt, revealing his large breasts. He leans in licking at them, around Kakuzu's nipples.

"Nahh, H-Hidan!" Kakuzu moaned, louder.

Hidan took his nipple into his mouth, sucking on it gently. Kakuzu moans louder, grabbing Hidan's shoulders. Hidan reached up with his other hand, then starts to massage his other breast making Kakuzu's moaned louder.

"Are you getting wet yet Kakuzu?" Hidan whispered, in Kakuzu's ear.

Kakuzu blushed hard, and looked away a bit. Hidan smirked, and moved his hand down into Kakuzu's pants, then down to his wet entrance rubbing at it.

"Ahh!" Kakuzu moaned, loudly.

"I've tasted you as a man, now I want to taste you as a woman" Hidan purred, smirking.

Kakuzu blushed hard, and watched him.

"You make such a cute uke, when you blush" Hidan purred, smirking.

"S-shut up" Kakuzu said, blushing.

Hidan only chuckled a bit, and moved down onto his knees then, reached up pulling Kakuzu's pants and boxers down. He looked up at Kakuzu's dripping entrance, and licked his lip. Kakuzu watched him nervously, waiting for him to make his move. Hidan leans up then, licks at the top of Kakuzu's entrance. Kakuzu gasped, and spread his legs more. Hidan took that as a sign, and licked deeper. Kakuzu moaned louder, and put his hands on Hidan's shoulders.

"Ahh, Hidan that feels so good!" Kakuzu moaned, loudly.

"Oh Kakuzu, you taste so good" Hidan purred, into his entrance.

"I-I want more" Kakuzu moaned, loudly.

"You want more? Tell me how much more, tell me what you want, what do you want me to do to you? Hidan purred, into his entrances licking deeper and faster.

"Ahh, I-I want you to fuck me, I want you deep inside me, make me scream your name, I need you deep inside me, please Hidan, fuck me into the floor!" Kakuzu moans, loudly squeezing at Hidan's shoulders.

"Mmm, that's what I wanted to hear" Hidan purred.

Hidan got to his feet, and pulled off Kakuzu's shirt, then his own. Kakuzu reached over, and pulled Hidan's pants and boxers down.

"Kakuzu lean over the tub for me" Hidan said, smirking.

Kakuzu nods and does as he's told, walking over to the tub leaning over grabbing the edge, to support himself. Hidan walks over behind him as he looked back, and watched him. Hidan moved closer than spread Kakuzu's legs more, and places his length at his front entrance.

"Fuck me Hidan" Kakuzu begged.

"With pleasure' Hidan said, smirking.

Hidan slowly thrust into Kakuzu, and moans.

"Fuck Kakuzu, you're so tight" Hidan moaned, thrusting his hips a little faster.

"Ahh, you're so big" Kakuzu moaned.

"Mmm, thank you" Hidan moaned, thrusting harder, and faster.

"Ooh!" Kakuzu moans, louder.

Hidan thrusts harder and faster with each thrust, making them both moan louder and louder. Hidan started to pound into him, with all he had moaning loudly, Kakuzu started to scream with pleasure, digging his nails into the bathtub. Hidan kept his rhythm and pace, for about an hour more.

"Ahh, Hidan I'm going cum!" Kakuzu screams with pleasure.

"Ahh, m-me too!" Hidan moaned, loudly slamming into him.

Kakuzu screamed with pleasure, as he came hard on Hidan's hips, along with his legs. Hidan grabbed Kakuzu's hips, and pounded into him a few more times before he pounded into him one last time holding him in place as he came hard, and deep inside him.

"Aahhh!" they both moaned loudly.

Hidan slowly pulled out of Kakuzu, and fell on his ass panting hard, Kakuzu kept leaning over the bathtub panting hard.

"That was amazing' Hidan panted.

"Oh God yes' Kakuzu panted.

Hidan slowly got to his feet, and walked over to Kakuzu helping him stand.

"Let's take a shower, and clean up" Hidan said.

"Alright" Kakuzu said.

Hidan turned the water on as Kakuzu, walked over and waited. When the water was just right Hidan stepped in Kakuzu followed after him.

The door to Hidan and Kakuzu's room slowly opened, and two pairs of eyes looked inside.

"Their in the bathroom, let's go' Okami whispered.

"Right' Konan whispered.

Okami and Konan quietly, snuck into the room. Konan walked over to the cameras, and grabbed them all. The two women quickly walked out of the room then to Konan's to check the videos. Konan put in the videos, and sat down on her bed Okami sat down next to her. The women watched the T.V. screams.

Hidan and Kakuzu got out of the shower. Kakuzu transformed back to his normal self, and looked himself over.

"Ah, that's much better' Kakuzu said.

"Aw, I wanted to have some fun with you as a woman" Hidan said, pouting.

"Maybe another time, I'm tired' Kakuzu said.

Hidan chuckled a bit, and smirked.

"Oh my God, son of a bitch!" two women voices screamed.

"What the Hell, was that?" both men asked, looking at the door.

"It was Konan and Okami that did that to me" Kakuzu growled.

"Mmm, I'll have to thank them" Hidan said, smirking.

"Oh shut the Hell up" Kakuzu growled.

"What the Hell, nothing not a damn thing' Okami growled.

"I don't know the cameras works, I don't know what went wrong unless they, ah damn it they must have fucked in the bathroom" Konan growled.

"Son of a bitch" Both women growled.

THE END.


End file.
